


TIME For Vacation

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Time Travel Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ezra and Ahsoka are shippers, Ezra needs a break, F/F, Gen, Kanan is so oblivious, M/M, Rex needs to confes, Time Travel, Vacation Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra just HAD to let his best friends choose the vacation venue. He just wanted Kanan, Ahsoka and Rex to relax for once. How could things go so wrong so fast?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Gaila Felinicia (OC)/Boleena Rash (OC), Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Time Travel Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773358
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Vacation Idea

**Author's Note:**

> More time-traveling! XD I don’t own Star Wars Rebels, but I own my OCs.

“Note to self,” Ezra muttered under his breath. “NEVER let your best friends choose a vacation venue. EVER.”

He looked at his surroundings and groaned, scratching his head with a hiss before sitting on the rooftop. He spared a glance at the unconscious bodies of Kanan, Ahsoka and Rex beside him before shaking his head.

One month. ONE KRIFFING MONTH. That was all he wanted for him and the three Clone Wars Veterans. They were SO tired of getting hunted by the Empire, the Inquisitors, Vader… they needed a break.

Of course, he needed a vacation venue where the Empire couldn’t reach them and where they wouldn’t get lost. He didn’t know a good planet or venue, so he consulted his best friends; Zeb’s niece Gia, and Gia’s girlfriend Boleena.

Well, it had been a nice idea at first…

{ _FLASHBACK}_

_“Take this, Ez,” Gia enthusiastically handed him a sack._

_“Portal rings?” Ezra didn’t look happy as he took the sack and opened it. “Is going to a different dimension the smartest idea?”_

_“You’ll need it, Ez,” Boleena giggled, twirling a different-colored ring in her finger. “THIS has the place for your vacation. THOSE rings are for you. It will allow you to travel to other places within the… well, you’ll see,”_

_“I hate it when you guys do that,” Ezra frowned._

_“Just call Kanan, Ahsoka and Rex and meet us in the hanger!” Gia grinned then she grabbed Bo and dragged her out._

_Ezra shook his head and placed the sack in his belt. He then walked out and headed to the cockpit, where Kanan, Ahsoka and Rex were waiting._

_“Hey, guys,”_

_“There you are, Ezra,” Kanan was the first to stand up. “So… where are we going?”_

_“That’s for us to find out…” Ezra sighed._

_“Let me guess; Boleena is picking a venue for us?” Ahsoka guessed, crossing her arms with a blank expression._

_“Yeah, she and Gia have a place for us to go on vacation in,” Ezra nodded._

_“Great,” Rex groaned. “As much as I don’t trust that Jedi Assassin, I trust Gia enough, so eh,” He shrugged as he stood up._

_“They said to meet them in the hanger,” Ezra said, turning around to leave. “Come on. Gia might be happy-go-lucky, but she’s got, like, zero patience, so it wouldn’t be wise to keep her waiting,”_

_“And if her temper is anything like Zeb’s then it will be wiser if we don’t keep her waiting,” Kanan chuckled before following his Padawan, with the others at his heels._

_They soon made it to the hanger, where Gia was bouncing in excitement while Bo and the rest of the Ghost Crew waited beside her. Zeb spotted them coming down and smiled._

_“Hey there, kid,” He took Ezra by the waist and kissed his forehead. “I’m gonna miss ya,”_

_“Gonna miss you too, Zebby!” Ezra snickered and kissed his cheek._

_“Take care,” Hera told Ahsoka then she motioned to the Jedi and the clone beside her. “Make sure these two are out of trouble,”_

_“No promises,” Ahsoka laughed._

_“So… where ARE they going?” Sabine asked, turning to the two hybrids._

_“None of your business.” Gia snapped at the Mando then she turned to the boy with a sweet smile. “You’ve got everything?”_

_“Lightsaber-blaster, sack of rings, electric slingshots, sack of credits… yep, got everything,” Ezra nodded._

_“Does everyone have credits?” Bo asked, and when the trio with Ezra nodded, she gave a smile. “Good. Your going to need it, if you’re going to spend a WHOLE month on where you’re going,”_

_“Where ARE we goin’?” Rex raised an eyebrow._

_“You’ll see,” Gia giggled, winking at her girlfriend._

_Bo returned the grin then she raised the small ring in her hand and slapped it to the wall. The ring started to grow bigger and bigger until a portal was soon pasted and was swirling on the wall. All of the crew (except Ezra) gave a gasp._

_“Eh, boring…” the Padawan yawned. “Seen worse and seen better…”_

_“Welp, you guys better get going!” Bo stepped back to clear the path. “It’s a long trip, even via portal,”_

_“Right,” Ezra nodded and motioned to the two Jedi and the clone to follow. “Come one, guys! Vacation awaits!”_

_{END OF FLASHBACK}_

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea after all.

“Uuughhhh…” A groan from behind made Ezra turn to see his master finally gaining consciousness. “What happened…?”

“Hey, sleepy head,” the boy greeted bluntly just as the man sat up and rubbed his head.

“E-Ezra…?” Kanan blinked to clear his vision.

“Argh, what happened?” Rex hissed, struggling to get up, with Ahsoka waking up after him. “Where are we?”

“Uh…” Ezra snickered. “more like WHEN are we…”

“Wait, ‘WHEN’?!”


	2. In The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I’m not going to make things easy for any of the characters XD Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I’m sorry if Ezra is OOC. He’s just tired of the war and has had enough of everyone’s bullshit

“What do you mean ‘WHEN’?!” Kanan grabbed his Padawan by the sleeves. “Did we TRAVEL BACK IN TIME?!”

“What else does ‘travel back in time’ mean?” Ezra raised an eyebrow at his master, not even flinching at the outburst.

“But… how is that possible?” Ahsoka questioned, her eyebrows furrowing. “And what part of time are we?”

“With Gia and Bo, anything is possible,” Ezra sighed. “As for the ‘part of time’, no clue,”

“Have we gotten NO contact with them, whatsoever?” Rex questioned.

“Oh, we have,” Ezra held up his left wrist and pulled away the sleeve, revealing a bracelet with a triangle symbol on it. “Want me call now or…?”

“YES! Please do!” Kanan tightened his grip on the boy.

“Okay, Okay,” Ezra pried himself from the man’s hold. “Sheesh, Kanan, calm down. Why are you overreacting?”

“Why aren’t YOU overreacting?!” The Jedi growled.

“Kanan, try working with Gia and Bo for 9 years of your life. Everything weird is normal, and I’ve already lost most of my sanity due to the war,” Ezra shrugged as he pressed a button on his bracelet.

A holo-image appeared to reveal Gia on the other line. She grinned at them cheekily and gave a wave.

“Hey, Ez!” She greeted. “What’s up?”

“When did you and Bo sent us to?”

“Clone Wars Era, duh,” Gia replied with a wider smile.

“When exactly in the Clone Wars Era?” Ahsoka asked as she helped Kanan calm down by taking a few deep breaths.

“A year before the bombing of the Jedi Temple, which means you’re still Anakin’s Padawan here, Ahsoka,” Gia then turned back to the boy. “Ezra, I know you’re on vacation, but do you mind if I ask you to change that timeline?”

“Of course you’d put a mission in my vacation plans…” Ezra groaned. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Since we’re in the past, where are we going to stay for the month?” Rex quirked an eyebrow. 

“The Jedi Temple, Of course,” Gia chuckled. “Just tell them you’re from the future, and you can give them as much spoilers of the future as you can,”

“Won’t that upset the timeline?” Kanan questioned, finally letting out a calm breath.

“Not through PADU’s rules,” Gia shook her head. “It’s just going to make more unstable timelines that Ez, Bo and I need to stabilize after your vacation,”

“Fantastic…” Ezra grumbled.

“So we can share knowledge of the future without harming our future,” Ahsoka sighed in relief. “That’s good to know,”

“If the Force had been the one to send you back there, you wouldn’t even be allowed to give a hint of the future without upsetting or causing an imbalance to your timeline,” Gia giggled. “Lucky for you, it was me and Bo who sent ya with PADU magic. Oh, by the way, you’re on a rooftop building in Coruscant,”

“Huh?!” The two Jedi and the clone looked down to see themselves on a roof, just like the Lasat hybrid said.

“At least the Jedi Temple won’t be that hard to find,” Ezra snickered.

“How do we get down from here, anyway?” Rex wondered.

“You tell me,” Gia have a shrug. “I gotta go. LOTS of work to do in the hospital. See ya guys soon!”

With that, she hung up. Ezra pushed his sleeve over to cover the bracelet then he looked down over one side of the building.

“Check it out, guys,” He motioned for his friends to look down with him. “speeders,”

“Ezra, no.” Kanan glared at his Padawan.

“Why ‘no’?” Rex was confused. “What are you planning, kid?”

“Ezra, yes,” the boy smirked before jumping all the way down onto one of the speeders. “Come on, guys!”

“Ugh, Ezra…” Kanan hissed, shaking his head.

“Well, we do need a ride,” Ahsoka smugly grinned at the younger Jedi then she followed in pursuit, landing on the speeder beside the Padawan.

“Can’t argue with that,” Rex let out a chuckle then he jumped down onto one of the other speeders.

“Come on, Kanan!” Ezra called out to his Master. “We’ll give back the speeders later! Promise!”

“Yeah, I doubt that promise,” Kanan mumbled under his breath, but he sighed and went down to take the last speeder.

“Glad you can make it, Commander,” Rex teased.

“Let’s just get to the temple,” Kanan huffed, ignoring the clone. “Does anyone know where it is from here?”

“I do, follow me,” Ahsoka started the engines then she sped off.

The males started their engines and sped off after her. They dashed here and there, through the roads and streets until they made it to a tall building that was familiar to the three veterans. They parked the speeders (with Kanan scowling at Ezra after the boy swiped credits from the compartment under the seat) then they made their way to the entrance.

“Well, here is the start of our vacation,” the Padawan smiled, but it faltered when he felt the trio behind him stop in their tracks, causing him to turn to them in concern. “Uh, you guys okay?”

“16 years…” Kanan murmured, taking in a deep breath. “I… I haven’t seen this place for 16 years…”

“The last time I was here… it was during my arrest as the main suspect in the bombing of the Jedi Temple…” Ahsoka winced at the memory.

“Ahsoka, that hasn’t happened yet,” Ezra reminded her gently. “Remember? A year before the bombing? Maybe we can even prevent your friend from bombing the temple and framing you,”

“Not that easy, kid,” Rex sighed. “Even I didn’t know what to do when me and the boys overheard Ahsoka’s arrest,”

“For Force sake, guys, we may have a mission, but we’re also on vacation!” Ezra roared out in annoyance.

“Ezra’s right,” Kanan gave a nod of agreement. “We can change things in this timeline if we wanted to, but we have to remember that we’re still on vacation. No stress, no nothing,”

“Right, right, our vacation,” Ahsoka nodded, clearing her throat. “I almost forgot about that,”

“Don’t think I’ll be welcome in the temple, though,” Rex crossed his arms. “I’ve only seen Jedi get in there and get out from there,”

“You‘re still proof that we’re from the future, if Skywalker wants to compare you to your younger self,” Ezra gave a shrug. “We’d need you inside with us,”

“You sure?” Rex didn’t look convinced. “I could always go to the clone barracks near the temple…”

“That would just confuse the clones and the Jedi there, so I don’t think that’s the smartest option,” Kanan pointed out.

“But—“

“Rex, we have to stay together,” Ahsoka insisted. “No ‘buts’. We can’t scare the battalions or the other Jedi at our arrival. If the council finds out that we’re here, they may let us stick around to help,”

“Yeah, so come on!” Ezra motioned the three to pick up speed. “I want to start this vacation already!”


	3. Explaining To The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a gag. Yes, this is a time-travel story. Yes, it exists. And yes, Ezra’s completely done with all the drama XD
> 
> Also, this has Obikin on it. XD Sorry, Anidala fans!

“Here’s the entrance to Council Chambers,” Ahsoka said as they came to a stop in front of a door with two Jedi Temple guards standing by the sides.

“Wow…” Rex blinked in nervousness, looking around. “This place seems… fancy…”

“I almost forgot how it looked like after all these years…” Kanan felt nostalgic at the surroundings.

“Oh Force help me…” Ezra slapped a hand on his forehead. He just couldn’t get away from all the reminiscence and drama now, could he? Just his luck.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and stepped forward. The guards looked down at her in suspicion, their hands nearing their lightsabers. She spotted this and tensed up a bit, but she released her worry into the Force and kept a straight face, looking up at them with determination.

“We are here to see the Jedi Council,” she spoke.

The guards stared down at her and the others for a while, but they didn’t say or do anything. Ezra, like the impatient boy he is, tapped his foot on the floor and growled.

“We’re time-travelers, so can we come in?” He grumbled.

“Ezra!” Kanan scolded.

“What?” Ezra crossed his arms and glared up at his master. “We only have ONE month to be on vacation, Kanan, and we are already wasting our ‘time’ standing around,”

“Pfft… ‘time’…” Rex chuckled. “Nice one, kid,”

“Very funny,” Kanan glowered at the clone.

“I don’t think saying that we’re time travelers will be they key to let us in, Ezra,” Ahsoka sighed, turning to the men. “We need another way to get in… but how…?”

“Ahsoka…?”

The Togruta froze at the voice. She KNEW that voice all too well. She hesitantly turned to find herself staring straight at a familiar Jedi Master with golden brown hair and beard—

“M-Master Kenobi!” Kanan stuttered as he stared at the older man, his whole body trembling.

“G-General Kenobi!” Rex too was in shock, his posture stiff as he gave a salute.

Ezra stayed behind the three, looking amused and bored. He adored watching reunions, especially heart-felt ones, but he was a little close to losing his head on awkward reunions like this.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was looking at them like he was looking at an illusion. His gaze went from Kanan to Rex and settled down on Ahsoka.

“But… But that’s not possible…” he spoke, his breath taken away. “I just saw you and Rex with Anakin in the clone barracks with the rest of the 501st battalion!” He turned back to Kanan and eyed him from top to bottom. “And is this… Padawan Dume? Master Billaba’s Padawan?! I just saw you training with your master at the training arena! How is this possible?!”

The three adults glanced at each other worriedly, not finding the courage nor the words to speak up. Ezra was this and groaned.

“We’re from the future,” he deadpanned.

“EZRA!” Kanan gave his Padawan the most lethal glare he had.

“Kanan, I’m tired, so shut up.” Ezra let out a yawn.

“You four are from… the future?” Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. “Well, that is certainly unbelievable. Are sure you’re not clones?”

“Uhhhh…” Rex felt unsure to answer. “Sir, I am technically a clone, but… no, I am not a clone of the Captain Rex. I AM Captain Rex from the future,”

“And I really am Caleb Dume from the future,” Kanan said. “but I go by Kanan Jarrus for some… uh, classified reasons…”

“We’ll explain everything, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka pleaded. “but I think it’s better to explain everything to the council first,”

“Well,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I suppose that explaining this… um, situation to the council would be better… I am already running late on a follow-up report on the recent mission, so come, uh, visitors, follow me,” He stepped forward in front of the guards, and they parted the doors.

‘Finally.’ Ezra sighed in relief as he and his friends followed the Jedi Master inside the chamber.

A murmur went through the Jedi Masters the moment they entered. Ahsoka and Kanan fiddled with their hands on their backs nervously, and Rex shifted uncomfortably. Ezra ignored the curious and suspicious eyes of the masters as he walked behind his friends. They soon made it to the center of the room, and Obi-Wan gave a bow.

“Masters,”

“Good to see you, Master Kenobi,” Yoda spoke. “Have a follow-up report on your recent mission, do you?”

“Yes, Master Yoda, I do,” Obi-Wan then motioned to the group. “and four visitors that are claiming that they are from the future,”

“From the future?” Mace Windu stared down at the four with suspicion.

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka cleared her throat and nodded, stepping forward. “We are from the future,”

“You DO look like little ‘Soka…” Plo Koon seemed to give the situation a thought.

“And… are you… Caleb Dume?” Depa Billaba glanced at Kanan with wide, horrified eyes. “M-My Padawan Dume?”

“Y-Yes… Master,” Kanan gulped and gave a bow to the past self of his former master. “I am… or was… Caleb Dume, but I go by Kanan Jarrus now. And this,” He then turned to introduce his Padawan. “is Ezra Bridger, my Padawan,”

“And Kanan is no longer a Padawan,” Ahsoka smiled. “He had graduated into a Jedi Knight at the Jedi Temple in Lothal,”

“Why do you change your name, Padawan Dume— er, Knight Jarrus?” Luminara Unduli questioned, quickly correcting herself.

“And if you four are truly from the future, what would be the outcome of this war?” Shaak-Ti added.

“Kanan changed his name to hide the fact that he was a Jedi,” Ahsoka began to explain. “As for the outcome of the war…”

“The Republic fell, the Jedi were all killed, and an Empire took with the Sith Lord as the emperor,” Ezra flatly summarized, boredom and annoyance taking over him again. (guess who’s tired of this shit? XD)

Kanan sent him another death glare, which the Padawan ignored with an eye roll and a yawn. Rex noticed the Jedi’s expression and had to stop himself from laughing out loud while Ahsoka stiffened at what the boy had said. The fact that it was all true made her eye twitch before she looked up to see the council numbers exchanging worried glances at one another.

“ALL of the Jedi were killed?” Kit Fisto asked.

“Not all, Master Fisto…” Kanan shook his head, gritting his teeth.

“Kanan and I survived, along with Master Yoda and Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka answered. “There are more who survived, but they chose to hide and start families to avoid battling the Empire,”

“How did the Republic fall?” Mace questioned. “And who killed the Jedi?”

Rex stiffened. Kanan glared daggers at him with a growl. Ahsoka held her breath, nervous on how to answer. Ezra glanced at them for a while before sighing and stepping forward to answer.

“Sidious mind-controlled the clones with the inhibitor chips in their heads to execute ‘Order 66’, an order to kill off every last Jedi that existed,” he replied“As for the fall of the Republic, it’s mostly the fault of the Jedi Council and their— pardon my dirty mouth— shitty non-attachment rule,”

“Ezra, language!” Kanan scolded.

“Kanan, never say ‘language’ to a Loth-rat,” Ezra told his Master. “Seriously, and I thought Hera was the disciplinarian…”

“What does our non-attachment rule have to do with the Purge, Ezra?” Ahsoka asked, now curious.

“Let’s just say… one of the Jedi Knights was secretly attached to his fellow Jedi, but he married someone else, which was still against the rule, and the guilt is tearing him apart as we speak,” Ezra shrugged. “Oh, and the ‘fellow Jedi’ he’s attached too likes him back but is very traditional and can’t tell him how he feels because of the rule,”

“May you tell us the names of these Jedi?” Yarael Poof raised an eyebrow.

Ezra thought for a while. “Hmm… no,”

“How about a clue on who these Jedi might be?” Saesee Tinn questioned.

“Okay,” Ezra gave another shrug. “One of them is a Jedi Master and a member of this council,”

Another round of murmurs came. Ahsoka stared at the boy in shock, realizing that he knew much more of the past than she thought. Kanan looked just as shocked while Rex didn’t react, knowing exactly WHO was the Jedi Knight and curiously wondering who the other was. Ezra was not amused by the reaction and waved them off.

“Is the interrogation done yet?” he asked, yawning again. “I REALLY want to start our vacation here because I’m seriously tired,”

“Oh, of course, young Padawan,” Yoda nodded and gave him a smile. “Continue this later, we shall. Welcome you all, we must. Free to stay here, you four are,”

“How long will you be staying here?” Mace narrowed his eyes at them.

“One month,” Kanan answered.

“Master Billaba, stay in the quarters next to yours and Padawan Dume’s, Knight Jarrus and Padawan Bridger will,” Yoda told them. “Master Kenobi, allow Ahsoka to stay with you in your quarters, you will,”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Depa gave a nod, standing up.

“Of course, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan bowed.

‘And Rex is obviously staying at the clone barracks. Duh.’ Ezra didn’t voice out his words, but he knew that it was true.

Depa and Obi-Wan led them out of the chambers and through the halls. As they walked through the hallway, Kanan and Ahsoka felt a little— no, not little, really, REALLY nervous. They were behind the two Jedi Masters, but they could still feel their suspicions and curiosity. Rex walked behind the four, feeling strange to see the generals of the past walking right in front of him, young and alive.

Ezra was falling behind them. He felt the tension around the room and through the Force, but he brushed it off with an exasperated sigh.

‘Hope this vacation goes on better than how it started…’


	4. Meeting Who You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: I have a few notes:
> 
> Clone Wars Ahsoka- Ahsoka  
> Rebels Ahsoka- Fulcrum  
> Clone Wars Rex- Captain R. (Omg lol, I can’t think of anything else XD)  
> Rebels Rex- Rex
> 
> These will apply starting this chapter and onwards! Enjoy!

“Here we are,” Obi-Wan came to a stop and motioned to the empty quarters next to the quarters of Depa and her Padawan, Caleb Dume. “Uh… Knight Jarrus, this will be your quarters with Padawan Bridger, and Ahsoka—“

“Please, Master Kenobi, call me Fulcrum,” the Togruta said. “I don’t want you to get confused between me and my younger self,”

“Very well… Fulcrum,” Obi-Wan cleared his throat and nodded. “I take it that you remember where my quarters are or…?”

“I do, don’t worry,” Fulcrum smiled. “but before I rest, I was thinking to see the battalion? I haven’t seen them in a long time,”

“Let’s ALL go,” Ezra beamed. “I’ve got stuff to drop off first then we’ll go,” He entered the quarters and disappeared for a while.

“Umm… I don’t know…” Kanan shifted uncomfortable.

“Cal— Kanan, are you alright?” Depa asked, worriedly looking at her grown-up Padawan.

“He has a trauma of clones, Master Billaba,” Fulcrum explained. “In our time, you were killed by Commander Grey and the rest of your battalion because of the mind-controlling chips,”

“Kanan, you’ve been in an old AT-TE with THREE clone veterans,” Ezra came out of the room, rolling his eyes. “Plus you and Rex have become SO close! How are you NOT over your trauma yet?”

“Kid, you don’t need to pressure him if he doesn’t want to,” Rex ruffled the boy’s hair with a playful smile. “Especially if he doesn’t have the guts to,”

“Hey!” Kanan scowled. “I HAVE guts! How dare you?!”

“And so their battle begins…” Fulcrum sighed. “Great job, Ezra…”

“Ugh, let’s just go,” Ezra groaned, gently pushing the others away from the bickering duo. “They’ll know where to find us once they’re done, anyway,”

“Do they always fight like that?” Depa questioned as soon as they were a little far from them.

“About five to ten times a day, if they’re in the same ship,” Ezra chuckled. “Nearly 50 times a week, if I’m not mistaken,”

“I don’t remember Caleb ever arguing with the clones before…” Depa hummed in thought.

“The future is quite different,” Obi-Wan snickered.

“VERY different,” Fulcrum pointed out. “but let’s talk more about the future later. I really want to see the old battalion, and my former master Skyguy,”

“Former?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her. “Were you knighted?”

“No,” Fulcrum winced before giving a shrug. “but since he’s not… spiritually and mentally alive in our future, he’s no longer my master,”

X

“Ahsoka, you okay?”

“H-Huh?” Young Ahsoka Tano stared up at her master, hazy and confused.

“You okay?” Anakin Skywalker looked concerned, and the young Togruta could see the troopers of the 501st battalion looking down at her with the same expression. “You suddenly stumbled back and zoned out,”

“I… I don’t know,” Ahsoka felt her breathing shiver. “I felt the Force suddenly… pressure down against my head and then… nothing. I felt numb and speechless until you snapped me out of it,”

“A disturbance in the Force?” Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed. “I didn’t… feel anything,”

“Maybe its just me? I don’t know…” Ahsoka hugged herself and shuddered.

Anakin tilted his head, but before he could say anything, he felt a familiar force signature come their way. He turned to the direction and smiled.

“Hey there, Master,”

“Hello, Anakin,” Obi-Wan gave a nod of acknowledgement before he noticed the young Togruta’s disoriented face. “What happened to Ahsoka?”

“A disturbance in the Force, or something like that,” Anakin glanced at his Padawan briefly but worriedly. “She felt something that made her zone out,”

“Hmm… I see…” Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his beard. “Anyway, Anakin, the council and I had encountered a little surprise that delayed the mission report until the next council meeting, and I think you would find this a little… interesting…”

“Interesting good or interesting bad?” Anakin quirked an eyebrow.

“A little of both, Skyguy,”

Anakin froze at the familiar yet mature voice. Ahsoka stiffened, as did the rest of the clones as they all turned to see another orange Togruta enter, but she wasn’t like the young, innocent-looking, snippy commander. This Togruta was mature, not just in looks but also in aura.

Behind her, General Billaba entered with a boy that looked as young as the younger Togruta. Of course, Depa quickly left to check on her battalion, leaving the boy to walk to the older Togruta’s side. He eyed the 501st clones and gaped in amazement.

“Woah, Fulcrum! They all look SO young!” He exclaimed.

“Ezra, we were all young before,” the older Togruta, Fulcrum, rolled her eyes.

“But compare it to Rex now, you have to admit the look of age difference,” The boy, Ezra, pointed out.

“Noted,” Fulcrum chuckled.

“Uh… Obi-Wan, what’s going on?” Anakin turned to his former master with confusion and suspicion.

“They are from the future,” Obi-Wan replied. “At least, that’s what they told the council,”

“So… you’re me from the future?” Ahsoka moves towards the older Togruta.

“Yes, but I use the codename Fulcrum, so you may call me as such,” Fulcrum told her younger self with a smile then she motioned to the boy. “This is Ezra Bridger, a Padawan from the future,”

“Hello,” Ezra waved.

“Whose Padawan? Yours?” Anakin asked, crossing his arms.

“I’m no Jedi,” Fulcrum sighed before turning to her younger self. “I’m sorry,”

Ahsoka stared up at her with wide, horrified eyes. Anakin’s eyes were just as wide and just as horrified. Out of all the things they’d get from the future, knowing that the Togruta would never be a Jedi was something they did NOT want to learn.

Ezra felt the tension in the room and waved it off with a growl. “Oh no, the drama’s back! Ugh…”

“Ezra, we’re time-traveling,” Fulcrum snorted. “Drama is everywhere…”

“Tell that to me next time, and I’ll beat up the two who chose our vacation venue,” Ezra groaned, running a hand over his midnight blue hair.

“Vacation?” Anakin turned to the older Togruta. “You came to the past to go on… vacation?”

“We actually didn’t plan on getting sent to the past,” Fulcrum shrugged. “We let some ‘friends’ choose our vacation venue, and we ended up here,”

Ezra sighed and turned to see the younger Rex eyeing Fulcrum from top to bottom, with wonder and suspicion. The Padawan himself was observing the blonde clone and just realized that the clone captain was, indeed, blonde.

“Woah…” he tapped on the older Togruta’s shoulder to catch her attention. “Fulcrum, you never said that Captain R. was blonde,”

“Huh?” Fulcrum turned and grinned when she saw the captain staring at her. “Oh, right. I almost forgot Rex had hair,”

“Uh… ‘Captain R.’?” Ahsoka raised her eyebrow at the name.

“It’s easier for the writer and the readers to differentiate them if we call the younger Rex as ‘Captain R.’ and we call the older Rex as just… Rex,” Ezra merely gave a shrug. (Yes, 4th wall broken XD)

“What does that mean?” Anakin narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“Nothing…” Ezra turned away, and his eyes lit up when he spotted two certain people enter the clone barracks. “Hey, you two FINALLY chose to join us! So, how did the argument go?”

Kanan and Rex harrumphed and refused to look at each other, with both their arms crossed as they glared daggers at one another. Fulcrum sighed, shaking her head.

“Even on vacation, you two NEVER seem to avoid bickering,” she groaned in exasperation.

“Hey, Rex, look!” Ezra pointed to Captain R. (Yes, I’m sticking to this XD) with a wide grin. “It’s you, but younger! With blonde hair! I didn’t even know you had hair!”

Rex looked up at his younger self and chuckled. “I almost forgot about that…”

Kanan rolled his eyes before turning to leave. Ezra noticed this and groaned.

“Kanan, come on!” He chased after his Master and yanked him by the arm. “No!”

“Ezra…”

“This is one of the ways to get OVER your trauma, Kanan!”

“But I don’t want to!”

“YOU NEED TO!”

“Do Ahsoka and I fight that badly?” Anakin randomly wandered.

“Could be worse,” Obi-Wan sniggered.

“A lot worse,” Fulcrum shook her head. “Hey, is anyone hungry?”

“Uhm… we were just heading to the clone’s mess hall for lunch,” Ahsoka said with a smile to her older self.

“Great!“ Fulcrum returned the smile and turned to her former master. “If you want, we can tell you everything you need to know about the future,”

“Thank you, Fulcrum,” Anakin sighed in relief. “I do have a lot of questions, starting with how in Sith Hells does this war end,”


End file.
